


Reunion

by merryprankster



Category: Marvel (Comics), Runaways
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-06
Updated: 2012-07-06
Packaged: 2017-11-09 06:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryprankster/pseuds/merryprankster





	Reunion

“What the fuck?” Chase said.

He was hunched over a hunk of metal holding a welding torch when a bright flash of light shone through the windows of his warehouse. Bright flashes of light were not commonplace in Chase’s backyard, so it was only natural that he sat up, shut the torch off, flipped his welding mask up and said, “what the fuck?”

There was noise as well. People talking. Chase wasn’t opposed to visitors, but he just wasn’t in the mood to play host at the moment. There was a rather important project on his table and he was eager to finish it, so Chase decided that this would have to be quick as he stood up, put the torch aside and grabbed a stun gun just in case.

He didn’t care much for the subtle approach, so he shouted “hey!” as he walked out into the yard, but he froze in his tracks.

Every one of the group turned to look at him from where they had been standing in a circle. They were an odd looking bunch of people, even for Chase’s standards as an occasional Avenger, but he didn’t look at any of them very long, because there was a motherfucking dinosaur in his yard.

More than a motherfucking dinosaur, it was Old Lace.

And right next to her, in the centre of the circle holding a tablet with some sort of GPS tracking system on it (not that he was paying much attention to that), was Gert Yorkes.

Now, Chase had had enough experience with interdimensional shenanigans to understand that rationally he shouldn’t get his hopes up, but his heart couldn’t help but break a little, and judging by the look in her eyes, this time was different.

“Holy shit,” he said, taking a few steps toward the group. 

She took a few steps toward him, looking just about as emotionally confused as he felt, but then she set her jaw and cocked her hips.

“So, are you gonna kiss me or what?”

“Jesus Christ, Gert.”

If there was any space between them before, it quickly disappeared. Their private moment ended when Old Lace nuzzeld her way in between them and demanded some affection from Chase. The rest of Gert’s team also made themselves known with a mixture of applause and taunting, but Gert just told them to shut up.

“Chase,” she said, looking up at him earnestly. “These are the Exiles. We’re here to fight some interdimensional criminal ass.”

“I’m in.”

“I knew I wouldn’t even have to ask.”


End file.
